You'll Have to Go Sideways
by biblekissbible15
Summary: Rory's coming home from the campaign trail for Christmas. Everything from Season 1-7 happened just like on the show, but now we get to see how she deals and who comes back into her life to make her realize where her heart truly lies.
1. Introduction - 7 Months, 1 week, 3 days

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Gilmore Girls. All the credit to Amy Sherman-Palladino and her team for creating these characters and the previous story-lines I'm simply continuing from where they left off.

**Summary**: This is the introduction, where my story jumps off from. Rory followed Barack Obama on his campaign trail, earning her stripes as a reporter. Come with me on this journey and we'll see together where she ends up... :)

7 months.

7 months, 1 week, 3 days.

She had never gone this long without at least visiting home. Europe had been three months, and she had practically made out with her sock drawer when she returned.

"7 months, 1 week, and 3 days- somewhere in there you'd think you would have learned how to pack," Maureen grinned at her disorganized roommate.

"I did pack! But I forgot about all the presents I bought and here we are, back at square one. Is there coffee?"

"Like I would dare talk to you before 8am without coffee in hand!"

Rory's face glowed as she sipped what her roommate didn't know was her third cup of the morning. Crappy coffee was still coffee, and after 7 months, 1 week, and 3 days on the road not even 2 cups were enough to kick her into morning-mode.

Barack Obama's campaign had taken off. Super Tuesday was 2 months away and adrenaline was high for everyone from staffers to reporters. Over time the press following the senator had grown from just small papers and online blogs like her own to include the bigger names and with them, vastly improved coffee. Maureen had come in with the first bump in Obama's numbers and she and Rory had quickly bonded over caffeine, chili fries, The Bangles, and their crazy families. The oldest of four, Maureen's dad did contract law while her mother painted and home-schooled the kids. She understood missing home. It also didn't hurt that Maureen had walked on the bus in heels, skinny jeans, and a shirt from the first tour of The Smiths. It was friendship at first sight.

It had taken Rory no time at all to get comfortable with Maureen. The ginger from New Jersey won her over with easy smiles and a seemingly unending stream of facts about historical political campaigns, the senator, and celebrity gossip. Rory taught her the ropes of this particular campaign and Maureen brought Rory out of her books and Power of Myth shell. It hadn't been intentional, but lacking the push of Finn, Colin, and… the rest of the LDB, Rory had drifted away from larger social gatherings. Maureen was having none of that. Getting through a campaign in her mind required talent, creativity, endurance, and large amounts of tequila.

The first night out was awkward. The rest of the press corps had stopped inviting her out after the 4th or 5th "no, thank you." Rory knew it was on her to extend the olive branch and thankfully had just the trick.

"Have any of you ever seen someone reenact The Passion of the Christ?"

She had never been as good as Finn, but that didn't stop her colleagues from breaking down in laughter and welcoming her as they had tried to do from the beginning. Rory fit in. She was in. Three tequila shots and a best friend pact and secret handshake later, her return to the land of the living was complete, her month and a half of punishing herself over.

Punishing herself? Rory mused on that particular point. She never consciously decided to stay away from nights out with the press corps or movie nights or repetitive speech drinking games. At first it was just necessity, because she wanted to catch up with those who had been there from the start, work hard, and succeed. She worked her ass off to do just that. After two weeks she was in a routine, but still kept away from real friendship and, well, anything that might be considered "fun." How could she justify having fun after the way he had looked at her at her graduation? The pain she had inflicted by not being ready to be Mrs. Huntz… well. Yes. That.

Woah. Not going there. Cannot go there. Better to throw herself into work and routine. Wake up. Shower. Coffee. Crappy hotel breakfast. Speeches, bus rides, new spin on the same story. Texting Lane and Paris. Calling her mom. Twice a week phone calls with her Dad. Once a week phone calls with the grandparents. Feel guilty. Feel hurt. Coffee. Lather, rinse, repeat.

Maureen broke her out of that funk. She got to hear the Logan story once, tipsily, and knew never to ask again. She had her fair share of heartbreak stories and baggage to carry, and the two reached an understanding- their campaign and room were to be a "No Boys Allowed" clubhouse. Maureen added "smile, laugh" to Rory's routine, between the texting and phone calls and after the guilt.

None of the hurt disappeared, but it faded and was pushed away into a mental "Logan box," and life got better.

"Hey there Space Cadet, coming back to earth any time soon?"

Rory chuckled and noticed that her roommate had donated a now full-to-the-brim tote bag to her presents cause.

"I couldn't send you on that plane to Stars Hollow for Christmas and let you leave your gifts behind! I know enough about Luke now to know he'd die without his fancy jam." Maureen packed the last present on top and reached for a model rocket she assumed was for Kirk. Some day she would have to visit Rory, if only to mess with the crazies.

"Tote bags. I have quite an impressive Sephora collection- how do I not own tote bags?" Rory shut her eyes briefly, grinning at the memory, and let nostalgia and homesickness wash over her. She glanced up just in time to see Maureen packing the model rocket Logan had… well. At least she hadn't had to pack it. She knew her mom had put it at the bottom of her suitcase before sending her off, thinking at least one thing should go with her since the physical Logan box was gathering dust next to Jess and Dean's in their closet back home. She hadn't touched it since she unpacked.

"Copper boom?" Maureen stared at her roommate in concern, looking from the rocket back to Rory back to the rocket. She had assumed it was for Kirk, but he did not inspire this level of intense staring in anyone but his psychiatrist. Or maybe Lulu. Man she did not want to think about Kirk having sex.

Rory shook her head, clearing her thoughts of anything but plane tickets and home. Homeward bound. She could tell her mother everything once she was home. The hurt, the exhilaration, the successes and the failures, the homesickness, her inability to think about him at all because if she thought about it a little she thought about it too much and then she couldn't think about anything else… right. Everything.

Glancing out her hotel window, she saw snow had frosted the ground.

The first snow of the year.

Snow.

Christmas.

Time to go home.

"Copper boom!"


	2. Chapter 1 - Arriving In Style

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Gilmore Girls. All the credit to Amy Sherman-Palladino and her team for creating these characters and the previous story-lines I'm simply continuing from where they left off.

**Summary**: Rory and Lorelai return to Stars Hollow, and someone notices...

The limo driver waiting for her at the airport was an interesting change from cramped buses, reporters uneducated in basic hygiene, and hotel sheets she tried very hard not to think about.

"GILMORE! Get your cute butt over here!" Lorelai jumped out from behind the limo driver holding the sign 'Lorelai Gilmore' and raced over to her daughter. "Sweets, I love you, and I'm proud of you, but if you ever go seven months without coming home again I swear I will go back in time and convince 16 year old me to keep her legs crossed!"

"MOM so did not need that image!" The younger Lorelai laughed as she was knocked over by her mother's embrace. The two were not exactly known for their public grace.

"We really have to stop doing this in airports. The whole 'we missed each other thing' can be expressed just as easily with a kiss on the cheek and the world's largest cup of coffee, you know." Rory dusted herself off as she awkwardly got back on her feet, watching the driver gather her bags.

"Yes, but then what would the security guys have to laugh at as they go about their boring jobs? Just trying to keep them awake in their booths. It's really a public service."

"While I'm sure the highly trained airport security really appreciates us distracting their guards. This is the exact type of behavior that got us busted for drug smuggling four years ago."

"You do know that never actually happened, yes?"

"Details. So what's with Jeeves?"

"Your grandmother insisted. I told her I was picking you up, and she said that her Bulldog granddaughter was going to arrive home in style. You're a Yale graduate now, did you know that?"

"I heard a rumor. She called me her Bulldog granddaughter?"

"Yeah, don't think the mocking opportunity was lost on me. We may be getting along now, but dinner alone with my parents every Friday would still be painful if I couldn't practice my stand-up material on them."

"Hey, as long as the rhinestone penis top stays at home I think you're good."

"Riiiiight…" Lorelai glanced left towards baggage claim, not making eye-contact with Rory.

"Mom, you didn't. Not again. Didn't you learn your lesson after you had to pay $200 to get your car back?"

"Yeah well you don't have a permanent address anymore so it's hard to send you care packages. I had to spend that money on something, and I figured this was so worth it. Plus Luke couldn't come with me that week, I was bored. She tried to make me eat tripe!"

"I see you've matured since I left."

"Hey you're the one doing the growing up. I'm grown. I'm permanently this mature."

"That's a scary thought. Think you might want to join me in getting up off the floor now? I'm spotting my Hello Kitty luggage coming up in baggage claim. Remind me to thank you for that by the way- nothing says 'serious journalist' like an anime cat."

"You're welcome!" Lorelai sprang up and grabbed the luggage off the turnstile before Jeeves could make a move.

"I thought about arguing with your grandmother about the limo, but then I realized that this might be my last chance to lean out of the top of a limo speeding down a highway and immediately gave in."

"My role model, ladies and gentlemen."

"Hey, you're crabby!"

"Nope, just tired. Home now please?"

"Deal." Lorelai wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder and pulled her towards the exit and their ride home. It had been far, far too long.

_1 Hour Later_

The limo drew the eye of most of the town, especially since Lorelai had insisted that they both pop their heads out of the top for their grand entrance. Most waved and smiled as they welcomed the Gilmore Girls home.

One pair of eyes turned immediately away from the limo. Dean had heard she would be coming home today, and he would be lying if he hadn't thought about seeing her. He was over it- this time he really was, but that didn't mean seeing her wouldn't bring back painful memories. The first love is always strong, and theirs had been particularly painful as they relived it and tried to fit together over and over again. She wasn't his anymore. Thankfully, he was only back in town through Christmas day. When he left her that last time, he had put his life back together slowly but surely. Home was Chicago again. His divorce and affair were part of his past, and he only came home now to visit Clara and his parents.

"Paper or plastic, or both?" Dean turned toward Taylor's newest bag boy. He had to be new- Taylor never offered more than necessary to returning customers. Dean sighed, happy that this part of his life was over. "What the heck, let's go with both," Dean grinned, knowing if Taylor found out he would have a fit. Some things are always fun.

"Have a nice day," the bag boy mumbled absent-mindedly as he returned to texting under the counter.

"You know what? I think I just might." Dean hurried out of Doose's Market, a plan forming in his mind. He might be over Rory, but seeing her in that limo in their town was a lot for him to handle. He needed closure. That was what Christmas was about right? New beginnings. Fresh starts. He had thought of her every time it snowed since he met her. It was time to close the door and lock it behind him.


	3. Chapter 2 - Girl Scouts of America

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Gilmore Girls. All the credit to Amy Sherman-Palladino and her team for creating these characters and the previous story-lines I'm simply continuing from where they left off.

**Summary**: A friend and a plan

"Mom, what is Al saluting this month?"

"Umm, I think he's moved on to the Marshall Islands."

"Do they even have their own cuisine?"

"Doubtful. Pick up Luke's? Cash is on the dresser."

"Tell me you did not try to pay Luke for sex and that's why the cash is on the dresser."

"Hey, someone's got to keep the spice in our relationship, and he refuses to wear the French Maid's outfit I bought for him."

"Aw jeez. I'll be back with burgers and a movie. Cheese fries?"

"And pie. I swear I haven't had a slice of peach pie since Liz and TJ moved here permanently."

"You hate fruit, you don't like peach pie!"

"But that doesn't mean I didn't like having the option of peach pie. Alright, make it chocolate mousse from Taylor and rent something they would have put behind the Rory curtain."

"Do you ever forget anything?"

"Never. Jack Donovan put gum on my chair in 5th grade, and in junior high I dumped him at the Decade Dance, saying 'that was for the gum, Jack!'"

"Was he confused?"

"Completely."

"What am I going to do with you Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Get me mousse!"

"Yes m'am."

Rory grabbed the cash from her mom and Luke's room and headed down the stairs. As she was grabbing her coat, there was a knock on the door. The sound made Rory jump, knocking over half a stack of magazines and getting her caught on the coat hook.

Yeah, she thought, I'm a Yale graduate. I just have to keep telling myself that.

She opened the door and stared in the face of a teenager who looked oddly familiar. It couldn't be…

"Clara?!" Rory was confused, but she had always liked Clara. She was the only person who hadn't judged her and Dean when they got back together the last time around, and Rory had liked getting to watch her grow up. That said, she hadn't spoken to her in years…

"Hey Rory, um, I'm actually here on behalf of the Girl Scouts of America. You see we're going door to door selling, um, friendship bracelets! Yeah, that's it, we've given up on cookies and switched to the bracelet industry…"

"Clara. You aren't a girl scout. I've known you since you were 13, and you've never been a girl scout."

"I just wasn't old enough! They're going for the more mature crowd now. Can't even join until you're 17."

"Clara?"

Clara shook her head and sent Rory a half-smile as she tucked her dirty blond hair behind her ear. "I told him you weren't going to buy it."

"Told him?" Rory's eyes scrunched in confusion and then widened in understanding as she realized what was happening. Clara. Girl Scout. Dean. But he lived in Chicago- Lane had texted her the minute she found out. He must be back in the Hollow for Christmas. But why send Clara?

"Told me you'd never fall for the Girl Scout act, even though you yourself pulled it off pretty convincingly at 17. Though I seem to remember you making Clara cry…" Dean walked up the steps to her porch, putting his arm around his little sister.

"I did NOT cry. Much. Okay I am so going home now. Rory it was great to see you again, we should grab coffee. Dean, you're an idiot, I'll see you back at the house!" Clara waved as she ran off, phone in hand as she scrolled through the missed messages from friends she had received while making a fool of herself for her brother.

"She definitely cried." Dean smiled at Rory, and then awkward silence ensued. Moments when they could have said something. Moments when they felt each other out and realized happily that neither person was yelling. Yet.

"Dean… what was that?" Rory stood stock still terrified of what was happening. She didn't want Dean back, she hadn't thought of anyone like that since Logan. But they had hurt each other over the years and neither of them deserved any more of that.

"That was me apologizing. Once upon a time you showed up on my doorstep to apologize when you hadn't even really done anything wrong. But I did something wrong, Ror. I saw you driving in with your mom this afternoon, and I knew that this was probably my last chance to really apologize to you. I never should have slept with you while I was still with Lindsey. I know it was both of us, but I was the married one. But I am glad we got one last chance. I'll never regret a day I spent getting to be with you."

Rory stood silently listening to the apology she had secretly wanted from the day she left for Europe. When they dated, she thought it was worth it. But they hadn't talked after the Male-Yale party. He had just left. Left her there, sobbing into a bottle of scotch and Logan's shoulder.

"Why did you leave me that night?" Rory was accusing now, angry now. He had come to her to apologize for something she had really already forgiven him for her. If he was here, if he wanted closure or whatever this was, then she wanted answers.

"You were at Yale, Rory. You were growing out of this town, out of who you were and into who you were meant to be. And I hadn't grown up. I was the same guy who built you a car, just with more baggage and a chip on his shoulder. Our relationship had broken and neither of us wanted to see it. I saw you that day, and I saw us for what we were. Which was over."

"And you didn't think for a second that maybe I deserved to hear that? Dean, it's been a long time. I've been hurt worse than you hurt me, and I've done some hurting of my own. We've moved on. Move on."

Dean stared at this woman, who he had loved, and saw the pain in her eyes. He knew it had nothing to do with him. And that he wasn't the person who could help fix it anymore. But he had loved her and hurt her and he needed to do something- it wasn't in him to hurt her anymore.

"Okay. I hear you Rory. Just one last thing- Clara told you she was selling friendship bracelets. That's because I have something to return to you. You left it at my place the last time you were there before we ended, and I want you to have it. And to know that I have moved on. And that I just hope that someday maybe you won't hate me."

Rory's mouth curved into a smile that didn't reach her tired eyes as she accepted the bracelet and medallion Dead had made her for her 16th birthday. She didn't hate him. Too much had happened since they dated for her to have the energy to hate him. And she appreciated that he had come to talk to her. He had grown up since they were together, become more secure and confident in his words and movements.

"Thank you."

Dean nodded as Rory started walking away.

"I'm headed to Luke's. Merry Christmas, Dean. Good luck with everything. Really."

"Merry Christmas, Rory."

Dean watched her walk away. He thought that this would be it. They would part the way they should have parted long ago- quietly, as friends. Or at least with the potential to be friends.

But he wasn't done. She was hurting and there was one last unbroken string in his heart that couldn't see that pain and do nothing. He shook his head and walked towards the door, which Rory had left slightly ajar.

"Lorelai?" Dean cringed as he shouted upstairs, no idea how this particular interaction would end.

"I thought Rory was getting Luke's, not deliver- oh. You're not Al's delivery guy."

"No, I am most certainly not."

"Dean."

"Yeah."

"Okay. What can I do for you? Rory's not here."

"I know, we talked. Lorelai, I need you to know I don't want Rory back."

"Good. Was that all? Did you bring your ex-wife with you to yell at her in the street again?"

"No, and I am sorry for hurting you as much as I am for hurting her. I need you to know I don't want Rory back, but I do want to be her friend. And she's sad. She didn't say anything, but her eyes… they get a hint of gray when she's sad."

Lorelai's head dropped. She knew why that gray was there, and she had thought she was the only person who knew her daughter well enough to know that.

"Dean, there's nothing you can do."

"Just tell me what happened."

"There was a guy. He fell in love with her, and she fell for him. He wanted their future together to be now and she wanted to work, travel, and find her wings. He proposed. She said no. He walked away. The end."

"Is it the end?"

"For now."

"And she really loves this guy?"

"As far as I can tell. I hadn't seen her fit with anyone that way since…"

"Me?"

"Jess." Lorelai looked sympathetically at her daughter's first love. He was easier to talk to if she thought of him like that.

"Ah. I see. Okay. I don't know if I can do anything to help, but I've got an idea. I'm headed back to Chicago after Christmas. How long is Rory here for?"

"Dean, you really don't have to. She just needs time."

"Lorelai, you and I both know that Rory is meant to take the world by storm. If she's hurting like this it will hold her back. I know what not letting go can do." Dean looked straight at Lorelai and knew she understood what he was saying.

Lorelai bit the corner of her lip. "Rory's here through New Year's, back on the campaign trail January 3rd."

"Okay. Then I've got a phone call to make."

"And I definitely need coffee."

"Don't you always?" Dean grinned. This felt normal. "Listen, I should be gone before Rory gets back. And I'm not going to tell you my plan, because if it fails, it fails. If it doesn't, hopefully that gray disappears a little bit. It's something I need to do for her, okay?"

"Leave now. I called Luke's and left a message with Caesar before Rory left with our order to make sure she got double everything and he wouldn't know, but even that should be done by now."

"Some things never change."

"And some do," Lorelai and Dean shared one last understanding smile as Dean left out the back. She didn't know what he was planning, but no amount of banter could cover the look in her daughter's eyes, and it had been killing her. It didn't matter who it came from anymore, Lorelai needed help. It had been many years since she had been able to fix Rory's problems with a bowl of ice cream and a night of wallowing, and she was ready to try anything. She trusted the new and improved Dean to help. But who could he call that could help, he hadn't even known Logan was in the picture. She frowned as she went through the list of people Dean knew that could help who didn't live in this town…

"Oh no. Oh crap. He needs to know… oh crap!" Lorelai lunged for the phone but was interrupted as Rory slammed the door behind her.

"I got Back to the Future part II, The Godfather part II, and The Sandlot II. Because life is just that good. Help me carry in the ridiculous amount of food you got Caesar to sneak us? The peach pie is planning a mutiny with the chocolate mousse.

Lorelai jumped up to help with the food as it practically engulfed Rory. Rory grinned at her mother as they set everything down, and Lorelai saw the gray had grown. Maybe it was worth it. Maybe it didn't matter. Maybe she didn't care- anything to get back those shining baby blues.

"Who says it was me? Maybe Caesar's just fattening me up so Luke will break up with me and he can have me all to himself." Lorelai shook herself out of her reverie.

"Yeah, but then you'd be fat."

"Yes but looks mean nothing when you've got my sparkling wit and personality!"

"Yeah, but the sparkle wears thin when he has to pay for your meals."

"Mean! I'm worth it!"

"Maybe the food bill, but the coffee bill would definitely put it over the top."

"Smart girls are mean!"

Rory threw an M&M at her mother and the movie night began. Three pots of coffee, Luke's, and a pizza later, the girls were done and Lorelai pulled a blanket over her little girl. Christmas with the grandparents was a day away, and things were about to get very interesting in the Hollow. Hartford high society, an ex-boyfriend's scheme to heal a broken heart, and a three feature movie might sound like a lot to squeeze into a twelve day vacation, but the Gilmore girls were nothing if not great multi-taskers. And it was high time those adorable Gilmore Girls were back on top of their game.


	4. Chapter 3 - Family Sticks

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Gilmore Girls. All the credit to Amy Sherman-Palladino and her team for creating these characters and the previous story-lines I'm simply continuing from where they left off.

**Summary**: Phone calls abound

Lorelai stared at her phone, mentally willing it to ring. Yes, Luke would make her take it outside in the freezing cold, and yes, it could be bad news, but she had to know. Being out of the loop made her irritated and an irritated Lorelai meant…

"LUKE!"

"Jeez, I'm one table over. Litchfield heard you yell."

"Sorry, I'm not myself this morning. Coffee?"

"There are two cups in front of you right now."

"Yes, but one of those is for Rory, and I'm respecting that. At least I am for as long as I can hold out. Which will end in approximately thirty seconds unless you get me my own second cup."

"Decaf."

"Luke if you insist on using dirty, awful words, at least wait until we're upstairs."

"One more cup?"

"Just one. I promise. For now."

"Addict."

"Just takin' it one day at a time, babe."

Paul Anka's "Put Your Head On My Shoulder" rang out throughout the diner. Interestingly, it was the only Human Paul Anka song that Dog Paul Anka could listen to without needing a chew toy.

"Outside."

"Are we really still doing this? Do you want your beautiful girlfriend who you love dearly to get frostbite and die?"

"Hey, the caffeine addiction's gonna kill you anyway. At least this way I don't have to make a fresh pot of coffee every fifteen minutes."

"Get a bigger pot."

"Answer your phone- outside."

"Mmm fine." Lorelai rushed outside, impatience beating out her sense of injustice at having to leave in the first place.

"Hey hi hello!"

"Good morning, Lorelai."

"Mom?"

"Of course Mom. It's almost 2008 Lorelai, you have caller ID. I know based on how you usually screen my calls. I suppose I should be appreciative that you haven't learned how to use that particular feature because it allowed me to speak to you instead of a machine."

"I would have answered the phone, Mom."

"Of course you would have. Anyway, that's not why I called."

"What's up?"

"What's up? Really Lorelai. Rory has been home for two days, and you still haven't called to confirm your attendance at our Christmas party. We pushed it to Christmas Eve for her, and now that's tonight- you'd think she'd have learned better manners. She was in the DAR, for however short a time."

"Yeah Mom, you really don't want to bring that up with me. Okay, consider us RSVP'd. Attending. Me, Rory, and Luke."

"Luke? Really? You don't think he'd rather be with his own family?"

"They're having a December 26th celebration, something about Liz and the solstice. But it was very kind of you to be concerned, mother."

"Yes. Of course.

"We'll see you tonight, Mom."

"Alright. Do you need me to send down two dresses?"

"Goodbye Mother."

"Bye Lorelai."

Lorelai stared down at her phone, went to settings, and set the caller ID to 'extra bright.' "Never again. Never again."

_Meanwhile, inside Luke's_

"Caesar, take over, I'm taking this call upstairs!"

"Got it, Luke."

"No cold bananas."

"You're no fun!"

This call was not entirely unexpected, but he didn't need the town gossiping about his family business. Again.

"Jess." Luke survey his old apartment, which he and Lorelai had changed back into an office over the past 6 months. It was their project together, their way of proving to themselves that this time they were permanent. Emily had even sent a desk, which sat unused in the corner covered in whatever offensive knick-knacks Lorelai could find.

"Hey, Luke. Happy Christmas season- how's the town? How many times have you thrown up after seeing the decorations and carolers?"

"Happy Christmas. Why do I have a feeling you didn't call about my sensitive stomach?"

"Luke, I know I said I'd come home for Liz's ridiculous solstice thing, but-"

"Jess, do not do this to your mother. She has been driving me crazy planning this. And if I am to be driven crazy, you have to at least sit through this meal."

"Hey, calm down! I'm not 16, I'm not bailing on you for no reason. I already called mom and told her I couldn't make it. I sent in a rough draft of a second book, and a publisher wants to meet with me on the 27th in New York. It just doesn't make sense for me to be in Connecticut the night before."

"Jess, that's fantastic. I'm proud of you."

Jess paused. He really never got tired of hearing his uncle say that. He had thrown himself into working on this second book, hoping that work would distract him from his shambles of a love life. Matt and Chris had been great, but they were running out of friends to set him up with. None of them had been good enough, though one or two had passed his beauty-brains-spirit test. This book had been his substitute girlfriend, and he was proud of it too.

"Thanks, Uncle Luke. And hey- she made me promise I'd come down for New Year's, so your holidays will not be completely delinquent-free."

"Perfect. I'll see you then. And Jess… she'll be gone by the 3rd. Maybe you want to wait until the next weekend?"

"Luke, I'm not hiding from Rory. You can say her name. I hurt her, she hurt me, we're grown-ups now, I can be polite if she can."

"Alright, alright. I'll see you at New Year's. I'll be the only other sane person there."

"Thank God for you then. See you soon!"

"Good luck, Jess."

"Thanks."

Hanging up, Luke glanced around the apartment-turned-office. It still smelled like hair gel and pot. Family sticks with you that way.

"Mom, it's freezing, get back in here!" Rory had snuck in when she heard her mom was on the phone with her grandmother. It had been nice having her mom to herself, but she had missed her grandparents and was excited about the party tonight. That said, nothing was exciting enough to stand outside.

"Luke's fault."

"Yes but we can all be warm and happy and friends again now. Was that Grandma confirming for tonight, on the off-chance we have a death wish and planned to skip out on the Gilmores?"

"Well there is precedent, at least on my side. But yes. And kiss the Mommy; I got us out of wearing whatever dresses she was going to send down."

"Bless you!" The pair shuffled inside to coffee and Luke, who was waiting with a danish for each.

_In Philadelphia…_

Jess hung up on his uncle and glanced at his calendar, the 28th circled in red, MEETING, NY written in painfully judgmental letters. Was it his fault he needed another week before he could handle that town again? He would go back eventually, but he couldn't let it mess with his head before such a big meeting. It was a white lie at best.

But lying to Luke was no longer Jess's MO, and he had to flip the calendar over and get up to start shaking off the cowardly feeling in the pit of his stomach. Bad choice. Underneath his calendar was every article she had written on the road. It was only fair, she had read his book, he would read her articles. He shook his head, disgusted with himself, and decided to head downstairs to Truncheon.

"Hey, Jess, some guy called for you. Are you cheating on us? After all the good times?" Matt jokingly passed Jess the message, ducking away from the smack Jess attempted.

"Getting slower with your old age. Maybe I should be the one cheating on you!" Matt leaned back for the expected impact, eyes closed, but when nothing immediately happened he grinned and ran to the back, happy to get one up on his roommate.

Message for Jess- Dean F. called, plz return, abt her. impt. XXX-XXX-XXXX. Seriously.

Jess didn't even stop to think. He crumpled the paper, threw it in the trash, and headed back upstairs.


	5. Chapter 4 - Cloudy Skies

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Gilmore Girls. All the credit to Amy Sherman-Palladino and her team for creating these characters and the previous story-lines I'm simply continuing from where they left off.

**Summary**: Dean and Jess talk

_In Philadelphia_

The number was burned into his mind. Dean. What a joke. There was not a single thing he had ever wanted to talk about with Dean- unless you count wanting to punch him in the face repeatedly 'talking.' But it was about her. The only thing they had ever had in common. She broke both of their hearts.

On his last date, the girl Chris had set him up with had asked what her name was. Apparently something about him gave away that he was still somewhat broken.

Broken, but disillusioned. He had written his book for her, and it hadn't been enough. They were never going to be in the same place at the same time. And that was okay. He was broken, but he would be okay. And if he didn't get there, he'd have Luke push him in a lake again. That was always the best way to clear his mind.

Somehow he had walked over to his phone. Curiosity more than anything else got the best of him. He and Dean had never had a conversation. He wondered how many Doose's apron jokes he could fit into one phone call…

"You reached Dean."

"You've got Jess."

"Jess." Dean was shocked. This phone call was his entire plan, but he had been 97% sure it would never happen.

"You called for some reason, I assume. Unless you're finally taking me up on my camping trip offer. Come to think of it, if that's what this is, you should know I no longer own a sleeping bag."

"I told your friend it was about her."

"Yeah. That's why we're talking right now, neighbor."

"She's sad."

Silence on both sides as neither knew how to move forward from that.

"Whose problem is that? Because I'm 99% sure it isn't yours, and I'm 100% sure it's not mine. Luke could help, maybe. Lorelai, definitely. But her two ex-boyfriends? Unlikely."

"Hey, I'm just making the phone call. She's home for Christmas and New Year's, and I went to apologize to her for some things. Her eyes are more gray than blue." He hoped Jess would know what that meant.

After a beat: "How much more gray?"

"Rainy days in London, neighbor."

"Why are you telling me that?"

"Because you know what it means." Dean could hear it in his voice. He knew Jess was hooked. "Listen, it's up to you what you do with that information. She doesn't need me to help her, and it wouldn't do any good if I tried. It's about another guy, and I don't know if that complicates this for you, but I couldn't just let her shut down like this."

"What guy?"

"An idiot. Someone who let her go."

"If I'm not mistaken, that could mean you, me, and at least one other guy. And if it was him, I swear to God you have called the wrong guy."

"Did you always talk this much?"

"Not to you."

"Right. I don't know anything about the guy, Jess. But she loved him. And he hurt her. Her mom can't make it right again. She's broken, and working herself to the bone. She's not pulling herself out of this one, and she's meant to do more with her life than what she's doing now. I'd bet money her work is suffering."

"It isn't."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it." Jess rubbed his forehead, walking over to the kitchen for coffee and an aspirin.

"Fine. She's at her grandparent's tonight, and then New York with her Dad tomorrow. After that she's home through New Year's."

"I still don't know what you think I can do about it."

Dean stopped, looking around his old town. Not wanting to be overheard during this conversation, he had wandered down a path she had taken him once. To an old garden shed.

"You made her eyes sparkle when you were together. I don't know if you can anymore, but I know that I never did. I don't know this other guy, I just know that she's on the brink of something big, and as much as I've hated you, I'm 100% that you care about that. You care about her. That will make it better."

The silence returned as Jess's coffee brewed.

"Her grandparent's tonight, huh?" He smiled, remembering his Romeo moment outside her window a few short years ago.

"Um. Yeah. Her grandfather's kind of scary though. If you thought I was intimidating because I'm tall, he has got that whole thing down. I'd definitely hold off for a day or two."

"Did you ever show up to that house with a black eye?"

"Not unless you gave me one I didn't know about."

"Right. Thanks for the call. I'll take it from here- and Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Lose this number."

"Right back at ya."

Jess took a gulp of his coffee, enjoying the burn. This was not part of the "heal and move on" plan. But he remembered the gray. He saw it in her eyes the day he chased her around town, told her he loved her and ran. He had seen it that day at Truncheon, when she had used him to get back at the other guy. And it had to be the blonde dick from Yale. She had to really love you for her eyes to turn gray. It was like clouds on an otherwise piercingly perfect day. And only when she loved you and you broke her.

Leaving the mug by the sink, he packed up an overnight bag. He packed the record album he had found for Lorelai. Rory had left it on a bus that day she had snuck out to see him, but he knew there had to be another. Getting Lorelai on his side would keep him in the Hartford mansion long enough to get to Rory. He didn't want to think about the day he bought it. They day he sent her the Truncheon invite. Thinking he'd need Lorelai on his side for an entirely different reason. He winced and shook that off. Nostalgia's a bitch sometimes.

He threw her articles in at the last minute. He had shown her once who she really was. Maybe he could bring her back one last time.


	6. Chapter 5 - Dodger

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Gilmore Girls. All the credit to Amy Sherman-Palladino and her team for creating these characters and the previous story-lines I'm simply continuing from where they left off.

**Summary**: Apple Tarts, Dodger, and Metallica

The apple tarts were phenomenal, as they always were. Rory slid two under her napkin, her mother's watchful eye catching every move.

"You know, we have reached the point in our relationship that Grandma packs extra in an actual container to send home with us," Lorelai whispered to her daughter, smiling proudly in spite of her words. It had taken years of extra practice and Rory's own personal experience with her parents' ways, but she had finally instilled in her a sense of sneaking and cunning when it came to the Gilmores.

"You and I both know that Grandma thinks "extra" means 'one each.' Which may be one of her more ridiculous opinions." Emily's eyes slid toward her girls, whispering towards one another. She had seen the apple tarts slowly disappear into Lorelai's purse and Rory's napkin throughout the evening. Of course it was rude, but she was too happy to have Rory home for Christmas to care. Lorelai's purse she could dump during after-dessert drinks.

"Yes, one extra apple tart right up there next to her views on tea etiquette and the second-shooter conspiracy," Lorelai attempted to look guilty as she caught her mother's eye, failing miserably.

"Everyone, I'd like to propose a toast," Richard stood to address his guests. "Tonight we celebrate good food, good friends, and time with family during this holiday season. We are so blessed to be together tonight, myself especially so. Tonight I welcome back my granddaughter from the cutthroat world of political journalism. Rory, give everyone a wave!"

Rory's cheeks glowed pink as she waved briefly towards the crowd.

"Tonight, may my family be yours, and may the cheer of the holiday season warm your hearts as it has warmed my granddaughter's discomfited countenance."

Quiet applause filled the room as the dinner table cleared and the music which had played softly throughout swelled to the forefront. Drinks and laughter added to the spirited evening, allowing just enough cover for Rory to slip into the foyer, away from everything. She was used to disappearing in crowds, her grandfather's kind words notwithstanding. She was an observer. She faded away.

Spinning around slowly, memories of moments she had spent in this house hit one-by-one. This was where she had grown up, run away to, and been welcomed into a world she had never known. She belonged here in a way that she didn't belong anywhere else, just like she did in Stars Hollow. This was one of her homes. If she could live her dream and work like she wanted, she could live this life. The DAR, the luncheons, she could have done it for him. For them.

She stared towards the spot where Logan had proposed to her in May. He was only the third boyfriend she had brought to this house, and the first that came ready-approved by the elder Gilmores. She shook off those memories, choosing instead to focus on the second guy she had brought here. He had shown up with a chip on his shoulder, as per usual, smarting a fresh black eye. Jess was rude, he was her first love, and he was…

Here

Jess was here.

His body had entered her line of vision, but tears pushing just past her lid had blurred her vision that he hadn't quite come into focus. What the hell…

"Hello, Rory."

"Dodger." Rory shook her head in wonder. Jess looked good. His suit fit perfectly, and her eyes travelled from his shoes up to his half-smirk and 5'oclock shadow. He walked towards her, comfortable here. She tried to figure out when that had happened. The last time they had spoken she had been so confused, and he was the one with his life together. Clearly he had accomplished more than she had been able to see.

His voice shook her out of her reverie, and her blush from earlier deepened upon realizing that she had been staring at him, looking him up and down for at least thirty seconds.

"Usually I have to buy a girl a drink first to get her to look at me like that," Jess grinned, appreciating Rory's reaction. It was nice to know he still had some effect on her.

"Lucky you, my grandparents have an open bar. Well, open to guests anyway. I'm assuming you crashed? Unless you're suddenly more involved with the Sons of Liberty then the last time we spoke?"

"Well you know me. Never was much of a joiner."

"You know my grandmother will kill you when she sees you here. Real painful death."

"To die will be a great adventure."

"Okay we have so got to get you away from books about troubled youths. You're much too grown up for that now. More troubled young adult- DH Lawrence, F. Scott perhaps." Rory smiled- really smiled. Jess had always put her at ease, even here in this world. Here. In this world. She really had to sharpen her 'noticing' and 'focusing' skills, they were usually much more on point than this.

"Wait, you're here! Why are you here? How are you here? More importantly, why are you here? Because, let me tell you, if you want to yell at me some more I totally deserve it, but there are a lot of people here who would cause you physical harm if you do so in the foyer. Not enough that you have to go to the hospital where there would be questions, but enough that sitting down comfortably would not be an option for at least a week. And I hope you're not over your black-eye phase because that would come to. Not me, of course. Your uncle. My mom. My grandfather. Grandma took a self-defense class when she and Grandpa were separated, she'd probably get in a good swing or two."

Rory rambled, smiling more and more as she went on. If Jess were here to berate her, then he was a jerk, and the thought of Grandma hitting him with one of her expensive handbags was priceless.

"Hey, I think I can take your mom. Though thanks for the warning, I'll stay away from Emily's purse."

"So… you want to answer any of those questions I threw out before the rant began?"

"Why am I here."

"By George I think he's got it."

"I'm here for you, Rory."

Rory stopped short. Her gut screamed run. It was the same feeling she got when Logan proposed. When she kissed Jess. When Jess came to visit her at Yale. When she kissed Tristan at that stupid party.

Run.

So she ran. Out the door and straight to her car, stopping only when she realized it was locked, her keys were inside, and he had run after her. This wasn't embarrassing at all.

"You, um, ran away. I have to tell you, this isn't not our most ridiculous moment, but I'm adding it to the top five."

"Jess, I don't want to date you. I know that I hurt you in Philadelphia, and I regret that so much. You are my friend and I care about you and I'm proud of you. But I can't date you. We worked once. I'm not that girl anymore, and you deserve better."

"Rory, stop. I came here for you, yes. But you're right. Not in that way. Soon I'll be your step-cousin and that would just be too Brady Bunch for me. I mean, unless you're into that kind of thing…" Jess stepped towards Rory mischievously.

"Ha-Ha. Hilarious."

Jess stopped smirking and stared into her eyes. Dean was right. Rory was smiling at him, laughing at him, but she wasn't all there. He needed to do something.

Her hair smelled like strawberries as he held her in his arms. "I came here for you because someone told me that you weren't yourself right now. That you were hurting. I have read every article you have written since the day we met, and I couldn't see it in your writing. I didn't know. I should have known. I've been hurting too, Rory. Since the day you came to Philadelphia and tried to use me to get back at a guy who clearly didn't deserve you."

Rory struggled against his embrace. When he had first reached for her, she had melted into him. She had always felt right in Jess's arms. A lot about their relationship had been messed up. They didn't communicate, they didn't want the same things, and they were never in the same place at the same time. No matter what happened with all of that though, they had always fit.

But she couldn't listen to him say that about Logan. He had messed up, but they had fixed it. She had messed up too, and dragged Jess into it. But Logan was a good man now. He had grown up for her.

Jess refused to let go.

"I know you might not want to hear it, but it's true. You hurt me that day Rory, and you did it for him. To make him see you. No guy should ever make you feel that way. Make you feel like you have to force him to see who you really are. You are incredible, Rory. Anyone to whom that isn't obvious is an idiot."

He let her go at that moment, holding her shoulders as she looked away towards the house.

"Look at me."

"No. You're wrong." She turned to look into his eyes. They were red, from tears or lack of sleep. Most likely both. She stopped fighting him.

"He. Is. An. Idiot."

And then he kissed her.

He hadn't come here for this. He didn't want a relationship with Rory anymore. This wasn't good for her, for them. She wasn't his. But he couldn't look into her eyes and see the hurt and not do anything about it. Nothing he said was helping. He had only ever had two ways with Rory- books and this. Words were their thing and words meant nothing right now. So he had gone with door number two.

He broke away first. She was kissing him back. Neither of them was ready for that.

Rory's eyes opened, clear for the a second, and then the blue was gone. The gray was back.

"Jess," she struggled for breath. "Why did you come here?"

"You needed a friend. You need to be reminded of who you are. So you can move on. So you can leave this house and this place and go everywhere. The world is waiting for you, Gilmore. You needed to see that again."

She touched her lips and took a deep breath.

"I should go back inside."

"And I've overstayed my welcome."

"Here, probably."

Looking up, Jess noticed that there was less gray. He wasn't the answer to her problem, but maybe, just maybe he could help her find it.

He walked towards his car as she headed toward the door.

"Hey!"

He turned and saw her running towards him. Gilmore's did not run for good reason. She almost fell twice before she got to him and tackled him with a hug of Gilmore proportions.

"Ow?" he responded, muffled by the bush he had landed on.

"Thank you. I'm headed to New York tomorrow and could use some company. Be at my house around 8?"

"Why Miss Gilmore, are you inviting me to meet your father?"

"How did you…? I really need to learn to stop asking. I want you to come as my friend," she stood up and glanced at him hesitantly. "Are we friends?"

"Always."

She smiled and backed away.

"8am sharp," grinning she made her way back towards the door. Brushing himself off Jess opened his car door.

"Merry Christmas!" He looked up and she was gone. The Merry Christmas was from her mother. Lorelai locked eyes with Jess in a moment of hope, understanding, and protective-mothering that she really had down.

He gave her a short nod.

Help. Friends. Yeah, this only ended well for him. He got in the car and blasted Metallica, not ready to think about what had happened, or was happening. He had kissed Rory.

Metallica could never be loud enough.


	7. Chapter 6 - Unpredictable

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Gilmore Girls. All the credit to Amy Sherman-Palladino and her team for creating these characters and the previous story-lines I'm simply continuing from where they left off.

**Summary**: Car talk (sorry it's taken so long!)

"So. Is this the car ride home during which we clear the air, you tell me about the rough parts of your job instead of just the fun side, admit to insecurities and doubts about the proposal-which-must-not-be-named, and talk about whatever just happened with Jess? Or instead are we going to pull yet another rendition of psychological theatre that only Lindsay Lohan could fully understand and appreciate?" Lorelei glanced at her daughter as she turned the key in the ignition.

"I'm thinking the latter. Does the latter include cheese fries? Because I saw Grandma dump out the apple tarts you snuck into your purse before we left, so if I'm going to have to tell you 8,000 more times how absolutely fine I am, I'm gonna need cheese fries."

"Rory."

"Mom, I'm fine. See? Got it out unfed and all."

"Okay. If you're really fine. How about we just talk about Jess then?"

"Ah. He's always been there for me before."

"HA!"

"Okay he's been there for me lately. He got his life together, and now we can finally be friends."

"You want to be friends with Jess. Do I need to get Dean on the phone so we can all chat about how that ends?"

"When I was sixteen I never really wanted to be Jess's friend. I was completely lost in him- he was different from anyone I had ever known before. He challenged me. And he's gorgeous."

"Hmm not all of that was past tense missy."

"Hey, I'm not denying it. Jess is an amazing man, and he'll make an amazing boyfriend for someone else."

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"You kissed Jess. Please tell me it was at least less Joanie Loves Chachi than the kiss at Sookie's wedding."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"He is going to make someone an amazing boyfriend. Temporary. Because you still can't picture him settling down with someone else."

"Mom that's ridiculous."

"No, no, it's fine. Chris was the same way for me. I'd warn Jess not to impregnate a ballerina while he's pining for you, that doesn't end well either."

"Jess will make someone else an amazing boyfriend, fiancé, husband. Are you happy now?"

"You still kissed him."

"He kissed me."

"Aha!"  
"Oh hush you. I've changed my mind. I no longer want cheese fries, I need the Lorelei's Giving Me A Migraine meal."

"I'll call ahead to Luke's."

"I don't want to date Jess."

"I know that. But if I recall correctly from my eavesdropping, you invited him to New York with you to visit your Dad? Sounds like something a supportive boyfriend would do."

"Or a supportive friend. You know what, it's Christmas, aren't you supposed to be nice to me?"

"Oh, no! Have you really learned so little from the Gilmores? The holidays are the best time to meddle, as well as to argue, have strokes, reveal secrets, and eat pie."

"Cherry?"

"Obviously."

"Do you think Dad will mind that Jess is there?"

"Sweets, your Dad wouldn't mind if you brought the Stars Hollow Marching Band, as long as he got to spend time with you."

"Yeah. I just think it will be good, you know? To have someone to talk to who really knows me."

"I'm offended."

"You know what I mean. Jess knows me, but has also yet to change my diaper. The relationship is slightly different."

"Fair. You still owe me for those diapers by the way. Don't think I've forgot about that bill."

"Hey, mom, look, the turn for Luke's! Better hurry up or he'll be out of cherry pie."

"I thought we were getting a migraine meal?"

"And we can't add pie?"

"That's my girl."

Rory squirmed in her seat towards the window, unsure for once what tomorrow would bring. The last seven months had been hard, but they had been predictable. The repetition was relaxing. She could work hard, ignore the Logan-closet she had constructed for the emotional baggage in her mind, and lose herself in the speed of the life around her. And now Jess was back. Back kissing her. That wasn't what she thought she wanted, but she'd be lying if she said she hadn't enjoyed it. Jess made everything confusing, but he also forced her to leave her protective Bubble-Boy careful life.

Jess Mariano.  
New York City.

Christopher. Dad.

Tomorrow would certainly be, if nothing else, unpredictable.

She smiled.


	8. Chapter 7 - Bad Habit

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Gilmore Girls. All the credit to Amy Sherman-Palladino and her team for creating these characters and the previous story-lines I'm simply continuing from where they left off.

**Summary**: New York City

Chris slid his finger across the screen of his phone, tapping at apps, closing them out, opening them up again. After the fifth time he started and lost games of Song Pop to Lorelei, he gave up trying to distract himself. Returning to the home screen, he pushed his thumb on messages.

"I guess I got a bad habit

Of blowin' away (Yeah, Yeah)

I got a bad habit (Yeah, Yeah)

And it ain't goin' away (Yeah, Yeah)"

The screen flashed a picture and The Offspring rang out through the Starbucks Chris had occupied several hours previously.

"Hey- um, hi. You've reached Christopher. Hayden. Chris."

"Hi Mr. Hayden. I'm returning your call," the voice on the other end was sharp and strong, forcing Chris to remember why this conversation was happening in the first place. That he had initiated this.

"Right. Thanks for that, Logan. For returning my call." Chris ran his hand over his head, remembering the moment he had decided to interfere in his daughter's love life. This was so the opposite of his place, but when it came to Rory that didn't matter. It didn't matter how things got better, he just knew he couldn't sit on the sidelines for this one.

"Yes sir. You said Rory was okay when you called- that she wasn't hurt. If you don't mind, I'd appreciate knowing why it is that you contacted me."

"She is, you know."

"She's what?"

"Okay. Better than okay- she's great. Her writing is better than ever, she's highly respected at her work, and she's ready to take the world by storm."

"If you called to tell me how great your daughter is, sir, forgive me if I'm not exactly in the mood to have that particular discussion."

"That's fair. I just needed you to know that my daughter doesn't fall apart because of a guy. She's stronger than that."

"Message received. It's been a pleasure."

"Wait! Stop. That's not why I called. I needed to lead with that, but also…" Chris stopped. This was the point of no return for him. He could stop here. It would be nothing but a strange memory for both of them. Logan would go on with his life in California, and Chris could be moral support for Rory and a bed in New York when she needed it.

"Chris. Seriously, Mr. Hayden, I do have to go to work now- please, tell me what you called to say or let it go."

"She's miserable!" In for a penny, in for a pound.

Silence filled the gap between the two men. Chris heard Logan sigh and sit down somewhere on the other line.

"You said she was fine. Better, I believe, you said she was great. Do you want to connect those dots for me a little better?"

"Work wise, she's fantastic. She's not in her dream job, but you know Rory, she's happy to do the grunt work and put in her time so she can earn her spot at the top. Outside of work? Forget it. She shuts down. I can't fix it, Lorelei can't fix it, and I have no idea what to do. I am not the world's best father, but I can't see my daughter like this anymore."

"Mr. Hayden."

"Please call me Chris."

"Chris. If you'll recall, Rory said no to me. She ended our relationship. I'm sorry she's upset, but that's no longer my problem."

"Okay listen you little over-coiffed over-privileged son-of-a-Huntzberger. That is my daughter you're talking about. I get that you're hurting- trust me, I of all people know what it's like to lose a Gilmore girl. But she's hurting too. You proposed to her the day she graduated- did you ever think maybe she wasn't ready to adjust her dreams to your plan?"

"If that was the case she should have said that to me, and by the way, this is none of your damn business. Now I've been polite as long as I could, but I will not take another lashing for hurting your precious Gilmore girl. Do you really think Lorelei didn't already ream me out? Rory's an adult. Maybe if the rest of the world stopped coddling her and jumping to her rescue whenever something was hard, she wouldn't need her Mom and Dad to call and make things better."

"Don't you dare talk about my daughter that way. She jumped to your rescue more than once or twice, and you'd do well to remember that. Listen, I called because I thought maybe you and I were alike. That we loved a Gilmore girl but pushed too hard and tried to tame them, and because of that we lost them. But if you're not ready to own up to your side of this we're more alike than I thought, and you'd do better staying as far away from Rory as possible."

"Message received."

"Goodbye Logan."

Chris hung up the phone, glancing around him and realizing for the first time that there were people in this Starbucks staring at him. The barista was scalding milk. The man at the table next to him was peeking over his NYT. And Rory, standing next to a well-put-together young man, was frozen in place at the door. He had no idea how much of his conversation she caught.

"Rory…"

"Dad. I can't believe you just… tell me that wasn't really Logan. My Logan."

The guy next to Rory twitched slightly at the emphasized 'my.'

"Rory, I just wanted to talk to him-"

"And to tell him to stay as far away from me as possible?"

"That part kind of just came out."

"I can't do this here."

"Rory, please."

"No. I came to see you, and I will, I just need time to process. Jess and I will explore the city, and we'll meet up with you for dinner. I just. Promise me no more phone calls in the next 8 hours or so?"

"Of course not- please, just sit down, I can explain."

"I'm sure you could. I'll see you for dinner Dad."

Rory grabbed Jess's arm and pulled him out the door by his jacket.

"Rory, I have my meeting in an hour…" Jess frowned as he followed her down the block. "I can't explore anything more than maybe one book store with you. A small one. And just the literature section."

"I know, Jess, I'm sorry, I just didn't want my dad to worry about me wandering by myself. I cannot believe he called Logan!"

"So it really is him."

"You know it is," Rory leaned away from Jess, searching his face for some semblance of understanding. "You do know that it's still Logan, right? I mean that kiss was nice, but…"

"Rory, it's fine, you don't owe me any explanations. I kissed you. But I think I'll skip that bookstore and just meet up with you and your dad for dinner. If you still want me to, of course."

"Yeah, of course I do. I've got some friends in the city I can track down, and then it's you, me, Dad and some fancy food chased with street pizza. Deal?"

"Sounds great."

"And hey- good luck at your meeting Jess." Rory beamed up at him, genuinely proud of her Jess.

Jess couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks. Don't die in Brooklyn- paperwork's a bitch."

On a whim, Jess swept Rory up in a bear hug, holding tight and breathing her in for good luck. He let her go, kissed the top of her forehead and turned away, disappearing towards the subway.


	9. Chapter 8: A Friend (and a Friend?)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Gilmore Girls. All the credit to Amy Sherman-Palladino and her team for creating these characters and the previous story-lines I'm simply continuing from where they left off.

**Summary: **New York, cont'd... and a surprise for Rory

Rory had no idea how far Hoboken, NJ was from Manhattan, but she hoped it was nearby. Maureen had jumped at the chance to spend a day in the city away from her family- she loved them, but they drove her crazy. Supposedly the bus would take twenty minutes, and then she'd find Rory wherever she ended up.

She had started walking away from the Starbucks, wandering aimlessly down whichever street felt most familiar and landed herself at Bluestockings Bookstore on the Lower East Side. She had never walked these streets alone before. Her mom had brought her into the city whenever they had enough spare money to afford a trip, and then there was that day spent with Jess. Someone had always been guiding her.

Except once. After Davey and Martha's baptism, when she and her mom were fighting, Logan had suggested a trip to the city. They flew in on his helicopter, stayed at the Plaza, skipped packing and planning and just went. She had loved his irresponsibility. It was what she wanted at the time. And she had led them through the streets of New York, entirely unsure of where they were or where they were going.

The night had been the best. No responsibility, no concerns, just them and the city. He had bought her coffee and books and clothes and they had lived. She showed him how to spend hours in one aisle of a bookstore, and he showed her the jazz clubs and bartenders who knew his regular order.

This wasn't a bookstore they'd been in together. She was thankful for that at least. She knew what had gotten into her dad- he was worried about her. They were all worried about her. She wasn't oblivious; she knew that the hushed whispers and pampering were because they could see her hurting. And it was nice, how much they loved her.

But this last effort… clearly, Logan wanted nothing to do with her. He had said as much to her at her graduation and the same now 7 months later to her dad.

She ran her fingers along the political literature in front of her. Obama's campaign was taking off- she still believed in Hilary, but it was an intriguing battle to watch and cover. She missed the comfort of an actual newspaper office. Going after a story and being able to come back to a home base with it, won by her hard work and care, was something she'd never take for granted again.

Stopping at biographies, she took out her phone, scrolling through her contacts list to "Not Mine."

She couldn't call. It would be rude to call inside the store, and it was cold outside. Yeah, that was a great justification.

Hitting 'text' she typed: "Sorry about my Dad. And if this text keeps you from the zero contact with me that you want. Just wanted you to know it wasn't me- he just wanted to help. Anyway- sorry."

There. The exact level of stability and maturity she wanted to give off.

Deleting it all she tried one more time: "Hey Logan- I'm sorry. My dad shouldn't have called you. I'm fine- hope you are too."

Much better. No feeling. No extraneous details.

Send.

She picked the book in front of her off the shelf and walked over to the counter. She had taken to buying a copy of Jess's book wherever she found it, and somehow it had made its way to this store. Putting it down at the check-out counter, she heard her name as she reach for her wallet.

"Rory!"

"Maureen! Bless you for being here."

The two hugged, causing Rory to drop her wallet. Change rolled under shelves, lost forever to the cause.

"You can put the girl in New York…"

"But you can't take the clumsy out of the girl!" Rory grinned, picking up her slightly dustier possessions and turning back to the counter.

"The Subsect?"

"You know me well."

"This part wasn't too hard to pick up on. How many copies is it now?"

"Well since I started giving them out as gifts, a few less in my personal collection. I'm pretty sure 16."

"Oh yeah. That's not obsessive at all."

"I'm just proud of him! And, get excited, because today you'll finally get to meet the infamous Jess Mariano."

"Wait, he's in New York? Why?"

"Did I leave out of our conversation the fact that Jess showed up at my grandparents' house and I invited him to New York to visit my Dad with me?"

"Yeah, a little bit, you left that out a little bit. Why did he go to the Gilmores?"

"I don't know. … oh wow I really don't know. I guess I asked and he said that he was there for me, but I'm not entirely sure what that meant. Or what he wants. Let's just say that for now he's my friend." Rory's face scrunched in confusion at her life and the men in it. What she needed was clarity, and a walk with a friend. "Just friends. Now, can I tell you what happened with my Dad?"

"You mentioned a phone call?"

"Logan. He called Logan."

"Okay that's it, this calls for something stronger than espresso and a bookstore. You and I are going to Sex and the City it up."

"Maureen, it's a little early for a party, I so am not wearing the right shoes for that, and I love you but I think I have enough men in my life. Although that cashier was kind of cute…"

"RORY haha, no, I meant brunch. You are so not ready for that cashier. Two words. Neck tattoo."

"So what you're saying is you'll come back for him later?"

"Exactly. Now it's time to show you a Jersey girl's New York. Eggs Benedict and mimosas surrounded by the most ambitious women in the world."

"New York, where have you been all my life?"

Rory and Maureen left the bookstore as Rory slipped The Subsect into her purse. Seventeen copies was not too many copies. The girls did brunch, and then took the subway to Prospect Park so that Maureen could show Rory her version of the city. Maureen did her magic, getting Rory's mind off of Logan, Jess, and her complicated drama, and onto how fun a day can be. Three street performers, a farmer's market, four shopping bags, and the perfect Sex and the City shoes later, the girls were back in Manhattan for dinner.

They stopped by Rory's hotel to check in and change for dinner. A room at The Plaza, a Christmas gift from her Dad. He didn't know that Logan was everywhere to her here.

Actually everywhere.

Specifically in the lobby.

Looking up from his newspaper.

Right at Rory.


	10. Chapter 9 - Fall For You

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Gilmore Girls. All the credit to Amy Sherman-Palladino and her team for creating these characters and the previous story-lines I'm simply continuing from where they left off.

**Summary**: Logan.

Gilmores aren't known for their grace in day-to-day life. In non-pressure situations, they are bound to trip at least twice and knock over a chair.

Then there are times full of pressure. Speeches, toasts, first impressions, interviews, running into your ex-boyfriend would-be-fiancé at a hotel in New York. So very Parent Trap, so very pressure filled. Rory never stood a chance.

She looked up at Maureen from the ground where she had fallen. Noticing Logan had kept her from noticing the three steps in front of her. Hoping that if she didn't move or make a sound, he wouldn't notice her, she cringed as she heard a cough beside her.

"Rory?" Maureen glanced from the blonde beside her to her friend on the ground. He had rushed over when he saw her fall, worry in his eyes. Now he stood awkwardly still and on edge, as if trying to decide whether to stay or go. Rory was pulling herself up and dusting imaginary dust from her clothes, taking longer than necessary to look up at either of them.

"You okay, Ace?" Rory's head snapped to attention, focused on the man in front of her.

"Physically, yes. Pride's a tad bruised though."

Maureen had always thought that Rory had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Not only were they a brilliant blue, but the way Rory used them to focus in on a subject- whether she was interviewing or flirting- made them sharp and intriguing. She made a habit of observing those eyes, trying to learn Rory's secret. At this moment they were fixed in a way she had never seen. Rory wasn't taking in the sight of the man in front of her- and Maureen would attest it was quite the sight. Rory was staring only at his eyes, making it clear that she didn't need to look anywhere else. She knew every part of this man, except his mind. That was the look. She was trying to read his thoughts.

Neither spoke or moved from where they stood for seconds that seemed like hours.

"Hi! I'm Maureen- you are…?" Maureen had to break their silence. She wasn't an idiot, this was clearly Rory's Logan. But he didn't know that she knew that, and she wanted to know why he was there.

"Logan." He didn't break eye contact with Rory as he stretched his right hand across his body to shake Maureen's hand.

"Clearly. Alright you two, time to break the spell. If you're attempting the Vulcan mind-meld I think you're doing it wrong, and Rory and I have dinner plans we're going to be late for."

Rory blinked and turned her eyes to Maureen, breaking out of the moment at hand. It was the push she needed.

"Right. Dinner. Logan- thanks for your concern. Also, why are you here?"

He blinked, remembering how much he loved how fast she spoke. She was quick in every way, not to be trifled with, and you knew it the moment she opened her mouth.

"Business meetings. I'm working on transferring part of the company to a New York branch, actually. They wanted me to approve the final set-up before moving me back out here."

"You're moving back East."

He hadn't meant to share that with her. Or he had. He wanted her to know, but talking to her was killing him. He had requested to be transferred the minute he found out it was an option so that he could be closer to her. It didn't make sense even to him, but it was the truth. His house in Palo Alto had haunted him with its lack of her. She was no longer his, but he would always be hers.

Her mind raced. Logan was going to be back on the east coast. In New York. A paltry distance from her, at least when she wasn't on the road, which was always. She didn't know what that meant to her. It couldn't mean anything, of course. Maybe this meeting was destined though- maybe this way they could have closure. If that was what he wanted. If he didn't hate her.

Rory jumped as her phone rang, breaking them once more out of their reverie Maureen had given up on interrupting. Not thinking she answered it.

"Hello? Oh my gosh, you're already there? Maureen and I haven't even changed, I'm still in jeans! I know I'm my mother's daughter but somehow I don't think you meant that as a compliment. Can you and Jess grab a drink at the bar and Maureen and I will be there in fifteen? He is not a hoodlum. Be nice to him! Thanks Dad- see you soon."

Logan's face had changed as he listened to her conversation. She was meeting her Dad. And there was a Jess. Of course there was a Jess, he had broken up with her, she was free to date whoever she wanted. She had said no to his proposal, he could have been dating if he wanted to. He just hadn't wanted to. How had she met someone so fast? She had been on the road for the last seven months. And now there was a Jess and he was meeting her dad. Maybe that was the real reason Christopher had called him- he didn't approve of this new guy. Logan smirked, knowing that at least one parent liked him.

"Logan, we have to go. But, do you think, could we maybe talk later?"

"Yeah, maybe Maureen, me, you and Jess could all get drinks later tonight."

Rory swallowed. Jess would hate that. Jess hated Logan. Maybe Maureen could make it better. She plastered a smile on her face and promised to text him as she grabbed Maureen's hand and raced to the elevator.

"Alright, that was weird. Do you really want Jess and I at drinks tonight? I can entertain him instead if you like. From what you've said his lips sound yummy."

"You're evil. No, it would be weird if you ditched, it might make it look like I want it to be a date."

"Which you don't."

"Which it just isn't. Besides, I'll know better what I want once I know what he wants. And why does he want us all to have drinks? He must not realize it's the same Jess he's met, because the last time we all tried to do drinks it did not go well."

"Oh no. He knows."

"What? He couldn't. He wouldn't have suggested this if he knew."

"You clearly don't understand men."

"You know, I really don't. But we're late for dinner, and you can explain men to me in the cab."

"You're right. Shouldn't take more than five minutes."

"Copper boom?"

"Copper boom!"


	11. Ch10 - You'll Miss Me If You Blink Twice

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Gilmore Girls. All the credit to Amy Sherman-Palladino and her team for creating these characters and the previous story-lines I'm simply continuing from where they left off.

**Summary**: First of all, SO SO SORRY it has been so long since I updated. I know I don't explain much, but I will tell you that I'm living this story along with you. I honestly don't know where it will end. Sometimes it takes me a while to figure out where it's going :) So enjoy, the end of dinner and the start of drinks...

Rory loved getting to see her dad. He had always been more of a friend than a father figure, with such a great heart. After getting past the shell-shock of seeing Logan, she was able to focus on the reason she was in New York and just have fun with Chris.

And Maureen.

And Jess.

"No way is Paul D'Amour a better bass player than Justin Chancellor!" Chris shook his head laughing at the disgruntled Jess before him.

"Oh you think that first album was just an accident? He co-wrote H.!"

"Not a chance 10,000 Days happens if Justin doesn't join the band."

Maureen leaned over to whisper to Rory, aware that neither gentleman was going to notice them over their oh-so-important Tool conversation.

"Rory, why did you never tell me your dad was a fox?!"

"Shh Maureen he's literally sitting across from you right now."

"I know. I definitely noticed."

"Okay I knew I should have cut you off after the first two martinis. You do realize that the plan after this is to go for drinks."

"Yes! Pink ones! For me. Not for Jess. Unless Jess likes pink. He can pull off pink. Do you think Chris wants to come to drinks too?"

Unfortunately for Rory, Maureen had this habit of getting louder at the ends of rants when she was drunk. Not even Tool could keep Chris's attention once he heard his name.

"Are we going out for drinks?" Chris's eyes lit up at the thought that he could be the cool dad again, the dad whose daughter was happy to hang out with him. Not one of those embarrassing dads you send back to their hotel room to 'go to bed early.' "Because I am great at going out for drinks. And you need a fourth! Uneven numbers are so lame."

"We're going for drinks?" Jess looked at Rory confused, not aware of the plan until that moment.

"Right." Rory stomped on Maureen's foot. "Yes. Us. Drinks. Actually, Dad, we already have a fourth, but thanks for the offer. Dinner was wonderful, I was so glad I got to see you." Rory leaned in to kiss her dad on the cheek, ignoring his disappointed look and Jess's confusion as she grabbed for Maureen and her coat.

"Who's the fourth?" Jess hadn't moved from his chair. Rory had been stranger than usual throughout dinner, tapping her foot and twisting her hair. She was nervous about something, and he'd bet the ridiculous dinner bill Chris had just paid that it had something to do with their next stop.

"Um, you don't really know him, he's a friend from Yale. We should go we're going to be late, bye Dad!"

The trio dashed out of the restaurant, leaving Chris to wonder about the tension in the air. He had known that calling Logan might cause some problems, but Rory seemed to have forgiven him for that. Or at least, she had seen where he was coming from. But dinner had been strange. Jess wasn't the hoodlum Lorelai had once made him out to be and he had great taste in music. He saw what Rory saw in him. But he hadn't gotten the boyfriend vibe until just then. Something about his face when Rory had said they were meeting a fourth for drinks, a friend from Yale. Jess had gone from friendly to tinged purple with jealousy and loathing in 0.6 seconds. He looked at Rory possessively as they left Chris behind. Chris pulled out his iPhone as he wandered out of the restaurant to catch a cab, missing a certain other Gilmore girl. Once in your life, always in your life, and they definitely had some things to discuss regarding their progeny.

Rory walked three steps ahead of Jess the entire 10 blocks to the bar. Maureen was chatting to him about the campaign and marveling about how beautiful New York was at Christmas, and Jess's stare could have pierced a hole through Rory's skull. She could feel his eyes on her and knew she needed to explain, but couldn't for the life of her think of what to say. He had kissed her and she had invited him here because she needed to be with someone who knew her better than she knew herself. That had always been Jess. Even when she was with Dean the first time, even when they hadn't seen each other in years, he knew her.

She stopped outside the bar and signaled Maureen with her eyes to go in ahead of them.

"Jess, you should know before we go in,"

"It's your asshole ex-boyfriend that's in there."

"How did you know?"

"Maureen a few drinks in, it wasn't hard to get her to tell me about your run-in with him, and you were focused pretty hard on the ground in front of you so you didn't hear us."

"Oh." Rory looked at him. So many people had been walking on eggshells around her lately, asking if she was okay. She knew they could tell she was still hurting, but their kind attempts had really just made things worse. But Jess hadn't done that. He also very clearly did not want to be going for drinks with Logan.

"We don't have to go in." She said it without thinking, and yet knew she meant it. She didn't need to go inside. She didn't need to see Logan. She could walk away with Jess right now. They could wander through the gray and white streets of New York together, arm-in-arm, and figure everything out later. As long as they were together, she could do that.

"Rory. Part of me will always love you. But there's a reason we're standing outside of this bar, and it sure as hell isn't so that you can hide from your problems with me." He snarled it out. He could see them walking away together. He could see their life together. He could make the gray go away eventually. But part of her could never be his, and he deserved more than that.

"You're still going in with me though, yes?"

"I'll be wherever you want me to be."

"Right next to me inside those doors it is."

She took one last good hard look at Jess, took two steps forward and kissed him with all her might. Breaking away from him, she looked him in the eyes, mirthful and challenging.

"You going to explain that one?"

"Where's the fun in that, Dodger?"

"You're crazy, you know that Gilmore?"

"I've heard that once or twice, yeah. Now, time to be nice!" She led them inside to Maureen and Logan who were sitting across from each other in a booth. With a snort, Jess sat down next to Maureen, ready for whatever came next.

"Logan, so great to see you again, it's been too long." Reaching across the table to shake the douche's hand, Logan's look of confusion and dislike was enough to keep Jess in a good mood.

"Hey, Logan." Rory leaned into her seat next to him as he kissed her cheek politely.

"Rory. Jess." Logan looked back and forth at the two, trying to judge where their relationship stood.

"Maureen!" Feeling left out and a little tipsy, Maureen threw in her two cents.

"Yes, Maureen, why don't we go up to the bar and get you some water," Jess nodded at Rory, knowing she needed this, as he got Maureen out of the booth. He also reached over and squeezed her hand knowingly, still wanting to mess with Logan. Just because he was ready to let her go didn't mean that Logan wasn't still a douche who deserved to feel a little insecure when it came to their girl.

"So you're moving back to the East Coast," "I'm so sorry, Rory."

They spoke at the same time, Rory ready with awkward chit-chat and Logan ready to jump right in.

He had thought this through. He was ready to talk to her.

"Okay, you first," Rory crinkled her eyes in confusion.

"I'm sorry I gave you an ultimatum. I guess I just knew what I wanted, and didn't stop to think that it wouldn't be what you wanted. I'm sorry I got the wrong idea of what our relationship meant."

"Stop it, stop it right now. I know you Logan. You're sorry it didn't work out, but you're not really apologizing. You're like a little boy who didn't get his way and is sad that things didn't work out, but you're not really sorry, are you?"

"Sorry that I proposed to you? Sorry that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you? No, my bad, I didn't think that I should feel bad about that."

"You're such an idiot sometimes, you know that? I was truly sorry that I had to say no to you, and that our relationship where it was wasn't enough for you. I was sorry you clearly didn't know me well enough to know that I wasn't ready to get married, to know that my career came first."

"Now look who isn't apologizing. Your career was more important to you than we were. I get it. This was good. I'm glad we cleared that up." Logan downed the rest of his drink and made a move for his jacket.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere," Jess grabbed Logan's jacket from him and tossed it to the other side of the bench. "I'm taking Maureen back to her hotel because she is wasted. I think you're a jackass who doesn't deserve the girl in front of you, and I cannot for the life of me understand why she cares one iota about you or your relationship. And yet here we are, yelling at a bar again. Last time she needed to come to her senses. This time I'm telling you. You either treat her with the respect she deserves and sit down and have a freaking conversation with her or I promise you there is a line of guys waiting to take your place."

"Like you?"

"Are you really going to focus on me right now? Because I know I'm having a good hair day, but you're really not my type."

"No, you're Rory's aren't you. Or at least that's what you think."

"Guys, stop it, seriously, Jess I can take Maureen back." Rory reached for her own jacket.

"Maureen!" Maureen stumbled over and fell with her arms around Jess's shoulders.

"No, I've got it. Rory, you know where to find me if he walks away again." Jess swooped Maureen up into his arms and walked towards the door.

"I wouldn't wait up for that." Logan possessively blocked Rory from Jess's disappearing body.

"Seven months broken up and you're really still acting like a jealous boyfriend?"

"Almost seven and a half."

Rory looked at Logan's jacket sitting across from her, then back at Logan.

"I brought that damn rocket to every city we travelled to. Do you know how hard that thing is to pack around?"  
"I'm moving back to New York because even though we'd never been there together, everything in California reminded me of you."

"Logan, what color are my eyes right now?"

"Piercing blue, as always," Logan took a closer look. "No, wait, there's some gray in there. That's weird. I've never seen them that way before."

"No, you have. You just never looked."

Rory closed her eyes and took a deep breath. They had a lot to talk about. They had a lot to talk about. She had to keep telling herself that or she'd grab him and kiss him right here.

When she opened her eyes again, Logan was sitting next to her, stroking her cheek.

"Rory. I'm looking now." He leaned in and kissed her with all he had, then leaned out. She tasted differently than she used to.

She touched her lips and thought to herself… he's looking now. But is now too late?


End file.
